An Inconvenient Truth
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: Julia reflects on her mistake. Words in italic are from the show.


Julia came to a climax as she held the man she loved as tightly as possible. "Julia. JULIA!" She woke from her dream and looked at the man beside her, her heart sank. What had she done? She asked herself this question every day.

The dreams had started right after she'd visited William the day Veronica Bowden was kidnapped.

She was in the morgue at the end of the day and William came to visit, just as he'd always done before she moved to Buffalo. He kissed her passionately and it intensified to the point they could no longer hold themselves back. They would make love right there in the morgue. Sometimes on the gurney, sometimes on the desk but always it was the most intense, passionate lovemaking.

Darcy looked at Julia with questioning eyes. What was she dreaming about to create such a physical reaction? He didn't want to ask her directly, though really he knew. From the first night of their marriage he suspected there was someone else in their bed.

Julia looked at her husband. She'd convinced herself that she loved Darcy but deep down she knew she was lying to herself and now here she was tied to a man she knew she could never love. There was nothing she could say to him so she turned over and silently cried, thinking of William. She had hoped he would find someone else when she left for Buffalo. However, when she'd asked him to come and help it was obvious he hadn't. When he wanted to renew their relationship she knew she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. But how could she break off the engagement to Darcy? She'd still hoped William would find someone to give him the family he longed for … but he hadn't….

Julia cried herself to sleep … again. Again the dream came, even more realistic than last time. Again she climaxed. Again she awoke to Darcy staring at her. What could she do to stop this?

She was now over twelve months into her marriage and still the feelings for William had not receded. If anything they had intensified. When he hadn't come to save her from the wedding she thought he'd moved on, then he left for the Yukon, presumably because he'd released Constance Gardiner. At least that was what she'd suspected though the official story was a faulty lock. But then he came back. He was so happy to see her but so stoic she assumed he was fine; however that first case they'd worked on after his return told her otherwise. She'd meant to leave before his suspension was up to avoid the very situation she now found herself in. Not that she could forget William just because she didn't see him. When Anna had come back into his life she thought perhaps they would find a life together but secretly she was devastated. If things had worked out and they'd married she knew she would have lost him forever. She still held out hope that perhaps one day, by some miracle, they could be together.

It must have been obvious to everyone that they still had feelings for each other. When she'd visited the stationhouse after Veronica Bowden's kidnapping the Inspector made a hasty retreat with George leaving them to have some private time. Even Gillies saw the love they had for one another. William was so forlorn when she went to see him after he rescued her, she knew then he would never let her go.

Now here she was on New Year's Eve, the eve of a new century, and the thoughts of spending another year without William was becoming more and more unbearable. She'd enjoyed the last week working on his time machine case. It was just like old times. Oh how she longed for those old times! As she got ready for another interminable evening with the Lamonts she dallied as long as she could in the hope she wouldn't have to go. When Darcy appeared in the doorway she silently prayed he wouldn't demand she accompany him.

"_We were to be there half an hour ago"_

"_I'm hurrying"_ Julia replied as she played with her earring pretending to struggle to insert the hook.

"_You don't want to do this do you?"_

"_I'm happy to go to the Lamont's party," _she lied.

"_That's not what I meant. It's the eve of a new century…"_

"_It is."_

"_I think you should be with whom you wish when it begins."_ Then he was gone.

Julia couldn't believe her ears. Darcy had known all along and now he was releasing her! She quickly changed from the dowdy dress she was wearing into her most elegant and seductive dress. Perhaps she could make it to the policeman's ball before midnight.

William was standing alone. He noticed her as soon as she stepped into the room. She stopped, unsure of herself, recovered her courage then walked towards him….


End file.
